russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Mark Reyes joins IBC-13
June 13, 2014 The man behind "The Kapinoy Network." The network chairman Jose Avellana underlines his immediate goal: In which is IBC-13 now finds itself in and be a contender for the number 3 position since 1996. How does he plan to do this? By developing the kind of programming will capture a good share of audience, he said. It means developing good new local shows featuring top movie stars and box-office personalities. Already, Channel 13 has relaunched a list of this type of programs, With these new shows and Canoy's midas touch. Filipino film director, TV director, music video director and films writer Mark Reyes joins IBC-13 as production manager. He is also a member of Channel 13's programming committee of The Kapinoy Network. With his new position, Reyes will have a hand in all of the network's shows including co-productions including Regal Entertainment, Viva Entertainment and Asian Television Content Philippine Corporation (ATC). Reyes' management skill is hoped to help boost the network's present thrust in all-Filipino programming, which is "pang-masa." His brand of management is respected by his peers, and was put to use effectively in many movie production ventures as well. At present, Reyes is working for IBC Films and Viva Films, which produces several shows for IBC, as director. He has produced a number of successful ventures for the quality local production outfit. Entertainment - Designed, installed and commissioned an integrated post-production facility with multiple non-linear editing and compositing systems, digital audio workstations, all connected via a shared area fiber channel network solution. These are used for long form programming (soaps, comedies, telenovelas, variety shows, game shows, dramas, fantasy, reality shows, etc.) and station promo and merchandising spots. rained over more than a hundred personnel including administrators, supervisors and editors. Regional Network - Installed and commissioned multiple non-linear editing systems in IBC’s regional/provincial networks. Integrated News and Current Affairs (under Media ng Bayan) - Designed, integrated, installed and commissioned a complete newsroom automation system with multiple ingest servers, low-res browse/scripting workstations, payout servers, non-linear editing systems, connected via a fiber optic network. These are used for immediate sharing, editing and playback of on-air news programs across IBC’s two platforms (Channel 13 and the 24-hour INN 45). Trained over 100 personnel including journalists, reporters, researchers, producers, engineers, studio control operators, administrators, supervisors and editors. IBC is currently housed basketball games of our own PBA, through Viva Sports and NBA, through Solar Sports as part of the sports production outfit IBC Sports. The weekday mornings in the government station, currently airing the animes on weekdays (Ghost Fighter and Kirarin), the throwback show Retro TV, would make viewers interested and to gain trust. Weeknight primetime, now serving the fantasy series Janella in Wonderland at 7:45 p.m., the drama series Maghihintay Sa'yo at 8:30 p.m., and Only Me and You airing at 9:15 p.m. TreseBella, which is also brought the two Mexicanovelas like The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) on weeknights 6 p.m. and La Teniente on Saturday nights at 6:45 p.m. IBC-13 covered some international competitions that champion some Filipino artists and Filipino athletes.